Lugia in Spirit
by Tempest NightMoon
Summary: Death. The only thing i have known, the reason i am the way i am. Follow Kayli a young morph in search to find her parents killers and extract revenge. Along with a handful of friends with the same goal.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Thank you for clicking in to my latest story _Lugia in Spirit _hopefully this will do better than my last story sweat drop anyway ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own pokemon, if I did you would see Ash and Misty together, yes I am a poke-shipper, a very loyal one at that.

_**Lugia in Spirit**_

_The Beginning_

Prologue

This day seven years ago was the day my parents were killed, right in front of my eyes

Flash back

"Surrender Ketchums" a horrible dark voice commanded

"We'll never back down to you" Ash exclaimed standing protectively in front of Misty, who was holding a nine-year-old Kayli.

"Fine then, DIE!!" Giovanni shouted shooting both Ash and Misty while leaving a scar on Kayli's cheek and shoulder (Kayli had her head resting near her shoulder at the time)

"NO! Mommy, daddy" Kayli cried as she watched her parents drop to the floor, dead

"Get the girl," Giovanni commanded to his grunts, but before they could reach her she shouted

"No leave me ALONE!" Kayli glowed then teleported away, taking a single pokemon egg with her

End flash back

Turns out that same day my soon-to-be-friends' parents were being murdered all over the continents. The same day Fate destined us to meet.

Oh yea, you were probably wondering about what happened to the egg. Turns out it was a pichu egg, probably from my parents pikachus. Over time the pichu, who I had dubbed Ikazuchi, Ika for short, evolved into a pikachu.

Over the years I trained myself to master the powers inherited from my mother.

The power of Lugia

And that is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading my story… U MAKE ME SO HAPPY!! cries**… **anyway to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only my character Kayli and Janine.

Lugia in Spirit New acquaintances 

"Let's go Ika" I was finally leaving. Oh, for those of you who can't guess who I am or just don't have enough mental power to try, I am Kaylina Ketchum or Kayli for short. Yes yes, Ash Ketchum is…was my father.

Now my looks, for those of you who care… I'm average height and weight, I have my mom's blue eyes, for those of you who are simpletons her name was Misty, and rich black hair. I am 16.

Ika is my starter, a pikachu. I've had her ever since my parents died nine years ago. So finally after years of grieving, I was leaving.

"Where we going first Kay" Ika asked

"We are heading over to Viridian City to stock up on supplies and maybe catch some pokemon" I added as an after thought while we walked out of the town gates.

About 3 hours, 30 minutes and 5 breaks later the pair finally made it to Viridian City.

"Phew…that was a long walk," I gasped as I plopped onto the poke centers couch.

"You can say that again" Ika said laying next to me.

"Hey can I help you" I looked up and saw a blue eyed, brunette haired girl walking towards us. I eyed her coldly, like I usually did to people.

"Yea, I'd like to have a once over for my pikachu" I answered emotionlessly though not in a mean sort of way.

The girl nodded and walked to the counter, Ika trailing behind her, shaking her little yellow head at my behavior. I don't think she ever really understood why I was so distant to people.

I shrugged, oh well.

Two days later

After spending two days of sight seeing and talking with the girl, who's name I found out was Janine, I decided it was time to leave, no use staying in one place for so long.

"Wait, your names Ketchum, right, well mines Oak" Suddenly I remembered, back when my parents were alive.

Flashback

_**Ash settled a 6-year-old Kayli in his lap "Kayli if anything were to happen to your mother and I, there are 6 people you can trust and go to for help"**_

"_**But why would anything happen to you or mommy" she asked**_

"_**Don't worry just these six people Gary and Melody Oak, Brock and Duplica Slate and Brendan and May Birch" "ok daddy"**_

End Flashback

"So you're Gary and Melody's daughter" "yup!"

Ika ran up and whispered something to me "good idea Ika, well Janine, how would you like to travel with us, seeing as our parents wanted us to meet anyway"

"Great, lets go!"


End file.
